


courtesan

by beamkatanachronicles



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femdom, Multi, Pegging, Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M, [muffled old town road playing in the distance]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beamkatanachronicles/pseuds/beamkatanachronicles
Summary: "Jealous, Erron Black?"





	courtesan

**Author's Note:**

> NICE TRY NRS!!!! THEY'RE ALL BI AND POLY NOW
> 
> also, hello again mk tag and happy mk11! i promise to finish my other kotal/erron (yes, the old one) soon. thanks for reading. :*

"So you _were_ jealous of me, truly? How precious."

"Hardly," Erron grumbles back. She's behind him as they both kneel, her whole body nearly flush to his, and he can still practically see her roll her eyes. She's pressed close, warm skin and cut lean muscles and soft breasts bare against his back (that he can't even properly _enjoy_ from this angle, what a shame)-- and the hard material of her strap-on, lubed up slick, teases against his ass. His skin prickles, anticipating. "I already got my taste of being the Kahn's favorite toy."

"Careful," she warns, a threat half-purred. "Continue to test my good will, mercenary, and I will not be so inclined to share."

"Is that so." Kotal, across the room, sets his headdress down at last. He begins unfastening the ornate decorations about his loincloth as he watches them both-- after a moment, he clicks his tongue in soft disapproval. "You taunt him too harshly, Jade."

"I merely tease, love." Jade grins sweetly at Kotal even as she yanks Erron backward by the hair; he grunts, tipping his head back against Jade's shoulder. "He enjoys it, at any rate: laid bare so before the Kahn and the Kahn's old lover." She winds her fingers in the graying locks and grips tighter, hard enough to hurt. "Don't you, Black?"

Kotal's gaze drifts down to Erron's cock: neither of them have so much as _offered_ to stroke him, and yet he's already stiffening. "It appears so." He lets his garments fall away at last as he approaches. The bed creaks with his added weight as he joins his partners, towering over Erron and taking his chin in his hand.

"God _damn_ , Outworld's fun," Erron hisses through teeth.

Jade glances at Kotal, and they share a wry, knowing glance. Kotal leans in, kissing Erron long and deep; just as he's moaning into his mouth, Jade pushes Erron's legs open with an insistent knee, shoving her strap into his ass at last. He gasps, suddenly full; his palms roam unsteadily for purchase across the thick muscles of the Emperor's chest as she keeps fucking him deeper, faster. Her toy's smaller than Kotal would've been, but God, if the lady ain't that much _rougher_ for it.

" _Fuck,"_ Erron groans-- his cock grinds forward against Kotal's thigh, desperate for touch. He's denied: Jade pushes him down by the shoulders, forcing him back onto the length of her strap once more.

"Jade." Kotal scoffs, his broad hand palming up and down Erron's length. "You mustn't wear him out before my turn."

"I won't," Jade lies. "Now spread your legs wider, boy."


End file.
